Expression
by Suzi-andersen
Summary: Based upon the BBC production of "Pollyanna". Polly Harrington and Dr Chilton's love story. What will happen when something unexpected occurs in their lives?


**A/N** " _Pollyanna" is a wonderful book and I have loved this story ever since I read it as a child. I watched various adaptations, but the BBC from 2003 one is my absolute favourtie. I especially love Aunt Polly's and Dr Chilton's love story. There are hardly any fanfics about them so I decided to try and write a story about them myself. I hope everyone likes it. Please do leave a review. I would like to continue this story (there is a whole plot in my head), but this could also be left as a one-shot._

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just my imagination.

* * *

It was a bright, sunny morning when Polly Chilton nee Harrington, woke to the sound of her niece shouting with excitement.

„Aunt Polly! Aunt Polly!" the smiling redhead 12 year-old ran in the room „You need to see this!" Polly sat up in bed looking at her energetic niece with confusion.

„Pollyanna!" she said sternly „What did I say about entering the room without knocking?" she reprimanded „What is all this excitement about?"

„I'm sorry Aunt Polly! I knew Uncle left already and you slept awfully long this morning" she said with all the innocence of a child „And I really want you to see it!".

Polly looked at the girl with a little smile. Ever since she recovered from that horrible accident, which almost left her unable to walk, Polly was grateful for every little moment with her energetic, full of kindness niece. Sometimes she still felt guilty for not being more welcoming to her niece from the beginning, but she often played the glad game with her, especially now when she was so blissfully happy. She wondered why her husband left so early this morning, but didn't have much time to muse about it as Pollyanna was looking at her expectantly.

„Pollyanna, please! Give me a moment to get ready" Polly said getting out of bed „When did your Uncle leave?" she asked wondering how she missed him getting ready and leaving the house.

„Oh. Very early. He said not to wake you, but you have been sleeping for ages and ages and I just couldn't wait any longer. Sorry, Aunt Polly!" she apologised shyly.

„That's quite alright, my dear. It's high time I got out of bed. Why your Uncle didn't wake me is beyond me." She exclaimed taking out clothes for the day.

„He said you've been quite tired lately and needed your rest" Pollyanna said as a way of explaining „I'm going to wait downstairs" She said quietly and left the room.

Once she was dressed in a lacy white shirt and a long, grey skirt Polly stood in front of the mirror fixing her hair. Her thoughts went to her husband. She still couldn't believe that this wonderful, kind man loved her and they have been married for 4 months. She briefly looked at the picture next to their bed where their wedding picture was framed. They looked so happy and so in love. She knew that if it wasn't for Pollyanna she would never have opened her heart again. Tears shimmered in her eyes remembering how prim and proper she used to be and how she had convinced herself she used to be happy all alone in this big house. For some reason she couldn't stop crying and had to sit back down on the bed.

„This is silly Polly" she chestated herself wiping her cheeks clean of tears. She straightened her skirt and went downstairs knowing Pollyanna was impatiently waiting for her.

„Aunty, Aunty!" Pollyanna exclaimed glad to see her walking down the stairs. She immediately pulled her outside „You have got to see this!" she chatted excitedly walking her aunt towards the garage.

„Look!" She directed her Aunt towards a box.

„Oh!" Polly shouted upon spotting six little kittens with their mother. She kneeled down and took one out stroking it gently.

„Aren't they just the most amazing thing you have ever seen?" Pollyanna asked smiling broadly and stroking two kittens.

„Indeed, they are very precious. How did we not know Stripy was pregnant?" Aunt Polly asked surprised putting the kitten back to its mother.

„I thought she was just eating more" Pollyanna said innocently „And then this morning I heard lots of meowing and saw them here. I've never seen such little kittens!" She expressed excitedly „Oh Aunty! Can we please keep them?" she asked hopefully.

„Keep them?" Her aunt repeated „Pollyanna, how do you expect us to keep 7 cats?" she questioned outraged „We can keep them until they are big enough to be adopted. Then we will find them nice houses" she informed her niece firmly and stood up.

„Thank you, Aunt Polly!" Pollyanna exclaimed hugging her aunt tightly „I will take care of them and prepare them for a new home!" She skipped back to the house happily. Polly smiled and followed her.

They spend the day reading, playing and sewing. When Pollyanna was spending time with Nancy Polly decided to go for a walk as she had some things to think about. She had been worried lately about her health and she didn't know how best to talk about it with her husband. He was a doctor after all. However, she didn't exactly feel comfortable breaching the subject.

„Polly?" her musings were interrupted by the very man she was just thinking about. Richard was walking towards her with a broad smile. He missed her a lot during the day and just the sight of her made his heart skip a beat.

„Hello, darling" she said hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and put his hands on her cheeks so he could kiss her. The kiss was sweet, short and full of promise. „I missed you" she said emotionally hugging him again. This man was the love of her life and, beside Pollyanna, the reason for her living.

„Are you ok, my love?" he asked worried about the distant look on her face. He was even more concerned when instead of answering she started to cry. Startled into sudden shock he exclaimed:

„Polly! Darling! What ever is the matter?" He pulled her towards a bench so they could sit.

„I don't know how to say this" she said through tears trying to pull herself together.

„You know you can tell me anything. Please, tell me what got you so upset" he asked stroking her arm gently trying to hide his growing worry.

„I think… oh this is so embarrassing" she said awkwardly not being able to look him in the eyes „I think I'm going through that change in a woman's life" she said feeling very embarrassed but knowing she had to talk to him about it.

„Oh. Isn't it a bit too early for that?" he asked gently reminding her that she was only 40 years of age.

„What else could it be? I'm constantly tired, I haven't had the monthly sickness in 3 months and I'm quite irritated or really emotional" she said getting up and pacing in front of him her nerves getting the better of her.

„Darling" he said with a gentle, understanding voice looking for the best way to support her „You are getting too worked up about this whole matter. There is a number of medication that can help with those symptoms. It is perfectly normal for any woman to go through this" Richard tried to console his wife. However, his words had an absolute opposite effect as she burst into uncontrollable sobs. He shot upwards immediately and with a gentle „Polly!" took her in his arms. She went willingly unable to stop the hysteria that took them both by surprise.

„I'm….sorry….I don't…know" she tried to speak, but could only manage few words in between sobs.

„Polly, sweetheart" He muttered soothingly „I would do anything, absolutely anything to help you through this. I love you and you don't have to go through this alone" his words were gentle and spoken with true conviction. He wished he could take away all the worry and all the pain that were visible in her eyes. She signed deeply and with shaky hands wiped the tears that covered her beautiful face.

„I'm scared" she whispered so quietly he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. He waited patiently as it was clear she wanted to say more „I'm scared you will no longer want to be my husband" she confessed quietly looking down at their joined hands „I feel like a half-woman now" the sadness and uncertainty in her voice broke his heart.

He pulled her back towards the bench and thought of how best to answer her fears. He drew a long breath, instinctively feeling she needed some serious reassuring.

„Polly, what you must understand, and I had hoped you would know this by now, you are the love of my life. I have never loved or felt so much for anyone in my whole life. The last 15 years have been filled with such longing for you I thought I wouldn't be able to breath. Do you really think that a natural course of events such as this, would make me stop loving you? Or that anything could make me stop wanting to be your husband?" he spoke with such passion she had to hold her breath and bite her lip to stop the sobs that threatened to overwhelm her again. „Do you have any idea that sometimes I dread to open my eyes in the morning, because I am scared you won't be there and all this happiness will turn out to be a dream? I am so completely in love with you, Polly. You are my whole world and it is you – your smile, your kindness, your love and your passion that brought meaning back into my life". When he finished talking there were tears in both of their eyes. He leaned close to her and gently, so very gently, kissed away her tears. His eyes burned with so much love she could hardly breath. He took her hand in his and kissed the platinum bands on her ring finger and then put her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating strongly and felt like crying again. For this man had so much love for her and so much passion she could hardly believe she deserved all these emotions.

„I'm sorry, Richard" Polly apologised putting her hand on his cheek and looked him straight in the eyes „I'm sorry I doubted your love, even for a minute. You are so important to me, I too sometimes fear it is all a dream. I not only love you with my whole heart, but I love how you love me as well. I have been so alone and I have loved you in silence for so long that feeling so loved is still new to me, and I'm so scared to lose this" she tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. „You are so dear to me" she declared „I don't ever want to lose you".

The corner of his mouth turned up and he couldn't help leaning in and kissing her strongly, trying to pour all the love in the kiss. He wanted to reassure her that nothing would ever make him stop loving her. He could not imagine his life without her. She surprised him by deepening the kiss and pulling him even closer. She moaned when their tongues met for a well known dance and her eyes closed. Richard's hands instinctively went to gently caress her hair as they kept kissing passionately. Suddenly she remembered they were sitting in the garden where anyone, including their darling niece, could walk in on them. Polly stopped their kiss abruptly pushing him away gently. A soft laugh bubbled out of her at the surprised and disappointed look crossing his features.

„I know we are married, but we don't want any curious 12 year-olds walking in on us, do we?" she teased lightheartedly. Richard smiled at the change in his wife's attitude, her giggle bringing about his own laugh. He kissed her lips quickly and stood up holding his hands out to help her up.

„How about we go and check on Pollyanna?" he proposed glad that at least for now he had chased some of her fears away. He also knew his niece had an inner magic that could make anyone feel better. Polly nodded her head and took her husband's hand in hers. They walked towards the house together with loving expressions portrayed on their faces.


End file.
